warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Difference
DIFFERENCE WARNING: This story does contain quite a bit of gore and violence P.s The name on each chapter title is the P.O.V of the cat that will be featured in that chapter ''Chapter One ~ Hollyfall Hollyfall slammed her paws down hard on the LeafClan warrior's chest, slicing the warrior's face with her sharp, shiny claws. Stepping off the cat and letting it run away, Hollyfall turned back to the battle, only to see the rest of LeafClan fleeing. "WinterClan is victorious!" Yowled Amberstar, WinterClan's leader. Hollyfall joined in with th rest of her Clan's cheers. "WinterClan! WinterClan! WinterClan!" Amberstar stood perched on highrock, her flaming ginger pelt knotted with blood. Hollyfall was very weary, but she felt alive. She turned to her apprentice, Riverpaw, whoose eyes showed pain and pride. She looked over Riverpaw's small frame and noticed several huge gashes in her sides. "Go see Torchtail, 'now." Riverpaw looked ready to protest, but she limped away grudgingly, casting longways glanced behind her at Hollyfall. ''It's for her protection. She has to stay healthy and ready to survive leaf-bare. '''LeafClan had attacked WinterClan just before leaf-bare, trying to rid WinterClsn of their prey, leaving them to starve. So far, they had never succeeded. Hollyfall stumbled to the warrior den and saw the broken, bloodied nests before her, and she sighed. "I guess we have to clean it all up first, huh?" Said the familiar voice of Hollyfall's friend, Ryedrizzle. The red tabby she-cat flicked her tail and pressed her muzzle lightly to Hollyfall's ear. The two she-cats were such close friends such actions where allowed between them. Hollyfall shied away and started towards her nest and breathed in relief. Her nest was still unbroken. The moss was the only thing needing replacment, but did Hollyfall care her nest was covered in blood? Right now, no. In any other circumstance, yes. She was just about to curl up in her nest and drift off to sleep when a stern, urgent voice told her, "Amberstar requires your help. Now," the tom added firmly. Hollyfall groaned and stalked over to the tom, who looked smug. "Fine. Oh, by the way Lakefoot, I never want to talk to you again." Pushing past the smug-but-very-confused tom, Hollyfall padded over to her leader, who seemed on edge. "Hollyfall," she greeted icily. "I have news. Devestating news." Hollyfall's blood went cold. "What happened?" Amberstar's mood darkened further and she said softly, "Haydust was killed in the battle and I want you to be the new deputy." Hollyfall felt her head spin. Did she want to be deputy? It was a lot of responsality and she wasn't sure if shecould be responsible. Amberstar seemed so weak beside her glossy build and Hollyfall knew her header barely had any life left to live with. Amberstar was very old and frail, her bones poking out of her in all places. Her eyes dulling constantly and her once bright attitude had vanished as well as her looks. She seemed hollowed out almost, and Hollyfall was worried for her. "I don't know if I'm ready to accept that position," she told Amberstar slowly. "But I'll consider it deeply. That's for sure." Amberstar seemed to shrink as she relaxed her bony shoulders. "Thank you, Holly. You can leave if you wish to. But remember, you only have two hours to decide. I must name a new deputy by moonhigh." Hollyfall nodded importantly before padding back to the warrior den and slipping inside it's bracken woven walls. She saw Ryedrizzle and a few other warriors working on reweaving nests and replacing the moss. "You were lucky Hollyfall," Dustbristle commented, his handsome features highlighted in the dusk light. Ryedrizzle stared at him in awe and Hollyfall asked, "why is that?" Dustbristle purred. "All we needed to do to your nest was replace the moss and that was it." Hollyfall dipped her head to the tom before padding over to her nest and sinking down into it. TBC ''Chapter Two ~ Darkthistle TBC ''Chapter Three ~ Poolflight'' TBC ''Chapter Four ~ Mottlepelt'' TBC ''Chapter Five ~ Rainheart'' TBC